devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dun Goof/Goof T. Traveler
'Appearance' Goof T. Traveller is an adolescent Male who has red skin and a large head. He wears the Suit of Helios and his weapon is a special Notepad. Personality Goof is a jokester who has a self-established superiority complex, putting himself ontop of almost every person or entity he has ever encountered. The source of his selfish outlooks come from his unique ability to walk between timelines and his success in pranking his targets. 'Fisticuffs in the Alleyway ''(Short Story) Goof has been sitting in a corner for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for his trap to be triggered. Hidden in a corner of an Alleyway in the economy-crashed city of Studdton, Goof was sitting down. The trap consisted of him holding a thin metal wire that went up to the balcony in between the alleyway, which was hanging a bucket of water over the railing. At the end of the alleyway, was a pair of clean, white shoes that looked almost looked like a pair of real Snekkers, but were actually fake. It was painful just having to sit here and watch people pass by the alley. ''Who wouldn't want these pair of fake Snekkers? Goof thought to himself. Right at that moment, three people wearing identical black suits walked toward the alleyway. they were all walking together, side by side. Underneath their black suits were red, green, and blue shirts. All three of them were wearing pizza hats. Keidocorp Interns. It didn't take long for the Keidocorp Corperation to take over Studdton after it's economy crashed because their business was so successful. ''This is going to be good. ''Goof grinned as the Keidocorp Interns noticed the pair of fake Snekkers at the end of the alley. The The Keidocorp Intern walking in the middle of the group walked toward the Snekkers, not paying attention to the thin, metal wire on the floor. This is the perfect opportunity. Goof released the wire, making the bucket with water fall from the railing. Bullseye First, the water lands right on top of the Intern's pizza hat, soaking it. Less than a second later, the bucket beans the Intern right on the forehead, knocking him off balance before inevitably falling on the concrete. That was hilarious. Goof couldn't handle it. He jumped out of his hiding spot, laughing hysterically. After his laughing fit was over, he turned toward the Keidocorp Interns. The victim was standing in the center with his hat still dripping from the water. All of them were staring at Goof, arms crossed and with menacing looks. They all ran toward Goof's direction shouting battle cries. ''I guess they don't think that was funny. ''Goof guessed in his head. '''''Well then, lets get this over with then! Goof's hand ignited with golden light. The power of Helios was on his side. As the Interns reached Goof, he ducked and rolled around the Interns at a quick speed. His opponents were still off guard from his agility. The Intern wearing a Narukami suit turned around first and Goof slammed his fist into the intern's face. The impact knocked the Narukami Intern into the wall, destroying the wall. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get back up after taking that blow. Finally the other two interns turned around. The Interns were speaking furiously to eachother. They must be planning something. Goof thought. Finally the two interns began to act. The Flux Intern started conjuring a shield of soft blue light. The Agni Intern was waving his hands in the air, conjuring a spear of harsh red light and tossed it to the Flux Intern. The Flux intern charged with his shield and spear aiming toward Goof. Goof has only a tiny handful of seconds to react. He makes an attempt to draw in more power. The energy glowing around his hands expanded and had a blinding glow. Goof spins his right arm, waiting for the Flux intern to come in range. The Flux intern was in Melee range. Goof swings his fist into the Intern's shield, shattering it on impact and then connects with the Flux Intern's sternum afterward. The impact was far more devastating than what he had done to the Narukami User. The Flux Intern was flying backwards like a ragdoll, knocking into the Agni Intern. Together they smashed through the wall and beyond. Eventually Goof can hear that they finally stopped crashing through the walls of buildings. "Well that was fun, but I got places to go and people to prank!" Goof called out as he walked out of the dank, demolished alleyway, walking out into the streets of Studdton to go and get a pizza. 'The Notepad The Notepad Goof wields is an item gifted to him from his parents. The notepad empowers users who wield it. It also has infinite pages, meaning Goof can doodle an infinite amount of drawings into his notepad. 'Statistics' Base Health: 200 Base Speed: 22 Attacks: Ranged Upgrades: ' Health Upgrade Speed Upgrade Cooldown Reduction to "Spatiotemporal Blink." (F) Pros: High Damage, High Speed, Prankster Cons: Low Health, Go Big or Go Home Moveset Cost: ??? 'Abilities (E "Tag!") Tag your current location and then dash vertically. After the dash, Goof creates a small AoE dealing medium damage. The tag lasts for 3 seconds and it's duration is increased for each successful attack that damages the enemy. (R "Sun Pepper") Deploys a Pepper made of the sun's heat. Enemies hit take medium damage and a damage over time effect for a moderate duration. ' '(F ''"Rewind!") Teleport to your tagged location, instantly healing yourself and creating a nuke around you for massive damage and removes the tag.' '''NOTE: The tag is immediately removed if the player dies and/or the act or map changes.' 'Battle Theme' Help me pick out a battle theme! These are my current choices: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIkhGvXB0ek #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLAXKARQUEc #2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz3BQFXjEOI&list=PL7638C4665CA61C8A&index=13 #3 If you want to vote on a song or suggest another one, put it in the comments! '"Flipped Off" Theme' Long term short, you just made Goof mad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x46ESxuqAlI&index=10&list=PLzhI4DWPPUUnryDVq-Kqkj3NPx3ITRM0Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mmrtCLDFos "You Dun_Goofed this time..." -Goof T. Traveler after flipping him off. If you want to vote on a song or suggest another one, put it in the comments! 'Misc Themes' Themes made for Goof in other situations: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gZmmhgRCl0 #1 If you want to vote on a song or suggest another one, put it in the comments! 'Affiliations/Friends/Enemies' Goof is not affiliated with any Group/Team/Gang/Company/Squad. Friends: His imaginary friend, "Goof". Enemies: People who try to retain or force Goof into a certain situation or role. Category:Blog posts